cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Livnlovn
1ofkind's Livnlovn, was created in a summer night of June, 06 during the first Great War with a Led Zeppelin song stuck in its leader's head. As time went on Livnlovn became alert of that it was beginning to become within range of other nations which had technology, tanks, and hundreds of more troops. Fortunately thats when a recruiter from the NpO appeared. Livnlovn nation then soon became one of the pioneer members of the NpO, and continued to serve for it for an entire year. As the NpO grew it so did its other member's arrogance, ambition which led to great disrespect towards someone who enjoyed being humble, and whom liked saying it like it is so the leader of Livnlovn nation choose to leave the NpO - become without an AA - single again, but soon to become a FAN applicant which led to a military conflict against members of IRON, and the entire initiative. Fortunately diplomats from the RIA appeared, and moved the alliance of IRON to cease firing, but not the initiative. For a while Livnlovn had to lay low in peace mode, but now wurrently this nation is relaxing in the RIA in normal ready for war condition. Data National Strength: 27,089.393 Last Activity: 5/11/2008 8:52:41 AM Alliance Affiliation: Random Insanity Alliance Technology: 700 Infrastructure: 6,870.16 Area of Influence: 2,216.450 Domestic Resources: Iron, Marble Foreign Resources: Aluminum, Coal, Fish, Furs, Gems, Gold, Iron, Uranium, Lumber, Wine Bonus Resources: Steel, Fine Jewelry, Construction, Population Affiliation Improvements: Banks X5, Boarder Walls X5, Churches X5, Clinics X5, Factories X5, Foreign Ministries X1, Harbors X1, Hospitals X1, Intelligence Agencies X5, Labor Camps X5, Missile Defense X1, Police Headquarters X5, Satellite X5, Schools X5, Stadiums X5, Universities X2 National Wonders: Great Monument, Great Temple, Stock Market Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $445.81 Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $124.83 Citizens: 61,939 Working Citizens X $124.83 = $7,782,722.61 GROSS Goals Reach 15000 levels of infrastructure. Reach 6000 levels of technology. Purchase all improvements. Purchase all wonders. Conflicts Low Armament Need Mobilization Crisis Little has been archived of this event. About a week or two after the start of Livnlovn, it became on the radar of larger nations, but one nation in particular was threatening due to its militarization. The conflict ended at the security from joining an alliance, and well the threatening nation also rose in strength making Livnlovn out of range. It was a scary situation at the time. The First Great War Little has been archived of this event. This nation appeared late in the war within the last two weeks of its fighting, but there were many retaliations from it's adversaries. Matter of fact he war ended in surrender. A lot of soldiers were killed, and infrastructure was destroyed on all sides. The war was a white wash loss. All sides were inexperienced for war, and this is primarily why neither side could sufficiently take one another. Estimated Loss -300 Infrastructure -1000 Soldiers In Offensive Maneuvers The Second Great War Little has been archived of this event. Awaiting two minutes before the time of update this nation engaged 3 targets immediately, and suffered harsh retaliation from its adversaries as 3 other enemy nations that which declared war on Livnlovn. Tanks, and tomahawk missiles were believe to have been used for this nation's first time. Later in the war nearly all infrastructure of Livnlovn was lost, and after the war Livnlovn humbly no request for rebuild aide was made. Estimated Loss -500 Infrastructure -10300 Soldiers In Offensive Maneuvers The Third Great War Little has been archived of this event. Tanks, Tomahawks, Air Forces were massively used in this war, and the destruction was terrible on both sides as each questioned the fate of their alliance, but things picked up greatly for the later in the war once the NPO suppressed their adversary leading to aide their follow alliance's matches. Livnlovn lost nearly all infrastructure once again, but this time more than 3000 levels of infrastructure, and hundreds of levels of technology. After the war Livnlovn made one request for aide, and then denied its once request out of its own humble being while still serving the NpO. Estimated Loss -4000 Infrastructure -10000 Soldiers In Offensive Maneuvers FAN-WUT War Archived information about this event has been lost until further notice. Upon leaving the NpO, Livnlovn motioned towards the alliance FAN, an alliance who's members in real life shared similar hobbies with thoughts as the leader of Livnlovn, but just as Livnlovn was as admitted as an applicant to FAN, FAN rejected all applicants shutting itself from the outside world leaving Livnlovn abandoned without a side against an entire force of the most powerful alliances by itself. Fortunately Livnlovn was well armed: with a full air force of level 9 fighters, stock piles of cruise missiles, and over sized armies which took upon resistance with excellent might just as well in offensive actions. This War is considered a glorious strategic victory seeing that the nation faced 3 adversaries within this conflict, had no military aide for its own aide, and was still able to manage sustaining great deals of damage to its unfairly matched adversaries. Estimated Loss -500 Infrastructure -25000 Soldiers In Offensive Maneuvers Great War IV, The Unjust War Fully established, and in the RIA the nation Livnlovn along with its allies were order to change defcon levels to maximum military readiness, and also to bulk up on military might during the midnight hours, but only few nations were given the orders for attacks. The rest including Livnlovn were ordered to sit on the sidelines to await being attacked. At the strike of midnight waiting did not happen, and Livnlovn immediately resorted to checking up on the war pages to see which of its allies were attacking. Then dove into unauthorized offensive maneuvers to aide its allies. The war turned out to just be a saluter for Lovnlovn adversaries. In the end the Emperor wasn't satisfied with the actions that had taken place, and scolded Livnlovn. Estimated Loss 0 Infrastructure -5000 Soldiers In Offensive Maneuvers Category:Nations